It's Complicated
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Breezepaw is having a very hard time determining whether or not she hates of likes Hawkpaw.


**AN- Here is my second on-shot of the month. I will be adding chapters but, one-shots are what I'm shooting for right now. My last one, **_**Trusting the Untrustworthy,**_** I think was a success and that was exactly what happened except it happened through calling and texts and losing credits. **

**So today's one-shot is about my progression into liking and then hating and then liking again. Obviously, I like describing my life through warriors. Don't judge, I like it.**

**Characters:**

**Breezepaw: A black she-cat with blue eyes: Me**

**Otterpaw: A pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes: My friend**

**Hawkpaw: A brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes: The 'fellow'**

**Flamepaw: A pale orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes: Other friend**

**Lilypaw: A dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes: Random person a.k.a. friend**

**Icepaw: A white she-cat with blue eyes: Friend of Random person**

**Graypaw: A gray tabby tom with amber eyes: Friend of 'fellow'**

**It's Complicated**

Breezepaw walked into the apprentice den nervously. She had just become an apprentice and was really nervous. Flamepaw and Otterpaw, her two fellow apprentices, padded next to her. Four older apprentices were talking absent-mindedly and she frowned at them, especially because she hardly knew them at all.

"Hey, Breezepaw, right?" The handsome brown and white tom meowed and Breezepaw held back a blush as she nodded, "Your nest is next to mine. I'm Hawkpaw," He added and smiled at her as she padded to sit next to him. Otterpaw sat next to her and Flamepaw sat down next to the white apprentice.

"Come on, Otterpaw, just admit you like him. I have and I'm not ashamed it's okay." Breezepaw teased and nudged her friend with her shoulder. Breezepaw, Otterpaw, and Flamepaw were sitting in the shade of the apprentices' den and they were watching Hawkpaw as he played with Graypaw and Icepaw.

"I _do not _like him." She insisted and Flamepaw threw her head back and laughed. Otterpaw glared at her. Breezepaw just smirked and returned her gaze to Hawkpaw. He battled his friends and laughed. His pelt pulsed with power as he leaped.

"Eheh, Breezepaw is caught staring!" Otterpaw squealed and Breezepaw stuck her tongue out.

"I can't help it," She meowed glancing at the handsome apprentice again, "He's so cute but too good for me. If he went for anybody it would Flamepaw," She turned towards her friend here.

"What? With that jerk, eh StarClan no," Flamepaw shook her head in disgust and wrinkled her nose. Otterpaw chuckled and watched the older apprentices again.

"I know not you," She laughed before turning to Breezepaw turning sullen, "Don't say that about yourself. It will be either you or Flamepaw. You're both beautiful and pretty and if he chose anybody it would be you. You're cute and funny and you know how to hold your ground-"

"Okay, I get your point but he's too good for me," Breezepaw shook her head and pushed herself to her paws before her friends could object.

"Thanks for making me feel better though," She murmured and padded away, her ears flattened to her head as she tried to hide her grief and sadness. He _was _too good for her, all the she-cats, even the warriors, fell down at his paws. He was handsome, a great hunter, a great fighter, and really funny. She was a good hunter, a great fighter, average on the eyes, and not that funny in her opinion and really awkward around toms. She sighed as she glanced over her shoulder to look at him one more time as disappeared to go hunting.

"Breezepaw, come on, you don't believe everything that you just said right?" Otterpaw bounded up to her as she slipped out. She cast a glance at her friend.

"Yes, I do believe it, because it's true," Breezepaw snapped and Otterpaw took a step back in surprise. Breezepaw sighed and glanced away, "sorry."

"Don't be, come on, let's go hunting together," Otterpaw purred and gave her a friendly lick on the ear.

* * *

The furious black she-cat stormed out of the apprentices' den. Her ears flattened to her head. She was going to kill Hawkpaw. How dare he hurt Otterpaw's feelings? She let out a low growl as she spotted him. Her heart almost stopped once again. His amber eyes were filled with confusion as he padded into camp. He always made her heart stop, always. She hated him for that, she hated how he used her friend, she hated how he always made her stomach fill with butterflies, but most of all she hated him because he was too good for her.

She couldn't tell him what she wanted. She wanted to scream at him call him a fox-hearted idiot. She wanted to hold him down by his neck and make him beg for mercy until he couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and sighed her head dropping to her chest. Her friend's sniffles of pain filled her ears but she tried desperately to ignore them.

She knew she couldn't. The only thing that would make Otterpaw feel better was if she ignored him and hated him. She raised her head up and her eyes narrowed in determination and she exhaled a breath she had been holding in.

She was going to hate him. She was going to hate him with a passion, but deep down she knew she would still like him. He padded up to her and cocked his head to the side. She felt herself take in the same breath she had let out.

"What's wrong? Where's Otterpaw?" He asked curiously and she looked at him as if he were stupid.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, sorry," She shrugged and pushed past him; he raised his tail to stop her. She paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"What?" She snapped, trying to keep her 'hatred' cool. He recoiled his eyes narrowed, "Yeesh, calm down."

"I just want to know, why? She doesn't want to talk to me, why?" He asked, his ears pricked as he turned to face her.

"I told you she doesn't want to talk and I don't want to tell you, so goodbye." She gave one flick of her tail angrily before stalking towards the entrance of camp.

* * *

"I can't help it anymore, Otterpaw." Breezepaw whined as her tail lashed behind her. Her friend smacked her with her tail to silence her. They older apprentices were getting their warrior names today and she was speaking during the ceremony. Lilypaw bounded forward as she was called.

"But Otterpaw, look, he's gotten to be better. He's starting to grow on me again." She whispered, her tail settled down and she frowned as Otterpaw ignored her.

"Lilypaw you are now Lilyheart." Their leader meowed and her ears pricked as she watched Lilyheart join Hawkfang and Icefrost.

"Breezepaw, you are head over heels somebody who's a jerk and an idiot and a player. He just plays with she-cats feelings. You don't deserve that." Otterpaw hissed in her ear. Breezepaw frowned but was silent until she finally said this,

"He smells nice, you know, like fresh pine."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Breezepaw winced and then glanced around. Everybody was staring at them.

The sound of crickets erupted in their ears as everybody stared at them.

"Uh, er hi?"


End file.
